


Father

by Jimmor



Series: Miniatury [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, M/M, Priest Dean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmor/pseuds/Jimmor
Summary: Dean, który kiedyś rozkochał w sobie pewną boską istotę, znów się z nią spotyka, jednak tym razem to Castiel sprowadza go na złą drogę, przychodząc do kościoła i ujawniając się przed wiernymi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction nie jest moim autorskim pomysłem, jest odwzorowaniem pewnego rewelacyjnego teledysku norweskiego artysty Tooji, który znajdziecie pod linkiem:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XSn6RfeefI
> 
> Oglądajcie, słuchajcie, czytajcie i delektujcie się tym pięknym teledyskiem ;)

Niedziela. Dean jak co tydzień stał w drzwiach wejściowych i witał się ze swoimi parafianami, którzy przyszli na mszę. Podziękowania, szczere uśmiechy, oraz aprobata swoich parafian – blondyn naprawdę to lubił. 

\- Dziękuję – słyszał z ust co drugiej osoby. Sam uśmiechał się szerzej i ściskał im dłonie. Miał z nimi niesamowity i ciekawy kontakt, wręcz byli w niego wpatrzeni, jakby był kimś naprawdę wyjątkowym, a był tylko księdzem.

Wybiła równa godzina, o czym poinformowały dzwony. Wierni zajęli swoje miejsca, a Dean rozpoczął odprawianie mszy. Kiedy rozpoczął swoje kazanie, odszedł od mównicy i stanął na środku, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Z tej perspektywy doskonale widział drzwi wejściowe, które po pewnej chwili otworzyły się, a w nich stanęła dobrze znana mu postać. Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy ją ponownie, a tym bardziej, że znajdzie go w kościele. Właśnie dlatego wściekły, kazał swoich parafianom odśpiewać psalm, a sam zdecydowanym krokiem, ruszył w stronę drzwi, za którymi schowała się postać. 

\- Co ty tu robisz?

\- Musiałem cię znaleźć.

\- Nie denerwuj mnie.

-Ja mam cię nie denerwować? Sam kurwa rozkochałeś mnie w sobie, a potem bez słowa odeszłaś i nawet nie powiedziałeś, że jesteś jakimś pierdzielonym księdzem! Myślę, że twoi parafianie zareagowaliby znakomicie, gdyby zobaczyli to zdjęcie. - Wyjął z kieszeni pomiętą fotografię, która przedstawiała ich obu, całujących się na plaży. 

\- Nie musiałem ci nic mówić. 

\- Ha! - parsknął. - Nie gadaj głupot, między nami coś było i nie był to tylko seks.

Dean zaczął się powoli denerwować i słyszał, że psalm powoli dobiega końca, dlatego musiał pozbyć się nieproszonego gościa.

\- Wynoś się z mojego kościoła Cas! - krzyknął i szturchnął go w pierś.

\- Pierdol się – odpowiedział Castiel i wyszedł z kościoła. 

* * *

Tydzień później, ponownie stał na środku kościoła i rozmawiał ze swoimi parafianami. Gdzieś w głębi siebie miał wielką nadzieję, że sytuacja się nie powtórzy i Cass się nie zjawi. Dzisiejszym tematem kazania było poznanie Boga. Poczucie jego obecności w kościele jak i na co dzień. Dlatego nakazał zamknąć oczy i wyobrazić sobie Boga pod postacią białego ptaka, który lata obok ich głów. Sam zrobił to samo, zamknął oczy i szeptem mówił do swoich wiernych. W pewnym momencie poczuł oddech na swojej twarzy, otworzył powoli oczy i ukazała mu się postać w czarnym kapturzę. Podniósł zszokowany swoją głowę i popatrzył w błękitne tęczówki. Castiel objął go za kark i pocałował z ogromnym pożądaniem, na co on w ogóle się nie opierał, wręcz sam odwzajemnił pocałunek. Wierni słysząc delikatne mlaskanie, otworzyli swoje oczy, a na ich twarzy od razu malowało się zdziwienie. Pocałunki jednak nie gasły, stawały się bardziej chaotyczne i mocniejsze, prawie doszło do tego, że Dean zerwał z Castiela jego czarne ubranie, lecz szybko się powstrzymał, gdy zobaczył kątek oka dziwne miny parafian. Bez słowa ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ciągnąć za rękę swojego Anioła.  
Rzucił się na niego, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg i przytwierdził go mocno do ściany, robiąc mu malinkę w okolicach obojczyka. Castiel mruknął coś niezrozumiałego w usta i ściągnął z niego szatę, którą rzucił gdzieś za siebie. Tym sposobem Dean stał przed nim tylko w samych bokserkach, a na szyi miał przewieszoną stułę kapłańską. Kiedy ostatni element ubrania wylądował na podłodze, Cas delikatnie położył Deana na zimnych płytkach w kuchni, po czym przylgnął mocno do jego ciała, jednocześnie obejmując się w pasie jego nogami. Uśmiechnął się w usta, gdy poczuł nabrzmiałego członka Deana na swoim podbrzuszu. 

\- Ktoś tu prosi o więcej – mruknął w ucho swoim niskim tonem, po czym obrócił Deana tak, by ten dotykał plecami jego tors.

Jego ręce delikatnie krążyły po jego torsie, natomiast usta zajęły się namiętnymi pocałunkami wokół szyi, obojczyków, żuchwy, czy nawet żeber, zostawiając po sobie czerwone ślady. Pociągnął go za włosy, by zostawić soczystą malinkę na jego szyi. Słysząc pomrukiwania, położył go na ziemi i zaśmiał się, gdy ten wyraził swoje niezadowolenie.

\- Poczekaj chwilkę, a zaraz będziesz błagał o więcej. - Uśmiechnął się i powoli przejechał językiem wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Zatrzymał się na chwile na lędźwiach, szarpnął go za włosy i zakończył między pośladkami Księdza, gdzie podrażnił jeszcze swoim językiem jego wejście. W tej chwili z gardła Deana wydobył się ostry krzyk, który był tylko potwierdzeniem, że blondyn pragnie więcej, a przede wszystkim pragnął poczuć członka Castiela w swoim ciele. Pragnął tego od dobrych miesięcy, kiedy to na ostatnim spotkaniu rozwalili kilka mebli hotelowych.

\- Mówiłem – burknął i obrócił go w swoją stronę, po czym usiadł mu na udach. - Czas by zająć się nim, bo jak widać bardzo pragnie moich ust – dokończył oblizując swoje nabrzmiałe wargi. 

\- Kurwa! - krzyknął blondyn, gdy poczuł na swoim trzonie zaciskającą się rękę bruneta, który jednocześnie oblizywał nasadę jego fiuta. Przez jego ciało przeszła fala dreszczy, która chwilę później została zastąpiona falą rozkoszy. Jednak nie tylko jego członek pragnął ust Castiela, jego usta też tego potrzebowały, dlatego objął jego twarz w dłonie i złożył na jego ustach mocny pocałunek, który zakończył delikatnym przygryzieniem dolnej wargi. Castiel zamruczał i oblizał jego żuchwę, nie przestając ruszać ręka w górę i w dół. Widział jak źrenice Deana rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości, a na twarzy malowało się podniecenie zmieszane z pożądaniem. Dlatego nie czekał długo. Pogładził jeszcze kilka razy jego przyrodzenie i gdy usłyszał coraz głośniejsze sapanie, wygrzebał z kieszeni spodni prezerwatywę, którą nakazał Deanowi nałożyć na swojego członka. Kiedy wszystko było już na miejscu, ponownie popchał go na zimne płytki i wszedł w niego bez ostrzeżenie, delektując się głośnym krzykiem, który wydobył się z ust Deana. Castiel chciał inaczej to rozegrać, pragnął rozpalić go do granic możliwości i droczyć się z nim jak najdłużej, lecz jego członek widząc wijącego się i błagającego Deana, sam prosił się o znacznie więcej, dlatego wszystko przebiegło nieco szybciej. Wykonał pierwsze pchnięcie, nie było ono delikatne, było wręcz brutalne, dlatego w tym samym czasie, stłumił blondyna swoimi ustami, a swoje palce wplótł w jego włosy. Z każdym kolejnym, mocnym pchnięciem, Dean wbijał swoje paznokcie w ramiona, bądź plecy bruneta, który wydawał się jeszcze bardziej podniecony, gdy czuł jak skóra go pieczę. Castiel wykonywał mocne pchnięcia, podrażniając jednocześnie prostatę Deana, lecz nie wykonywał ich szybko, co bardzo zniecierpliwiło blondyna. Popchnął go na ziemie, usiadł na członku i sam kołysał się w odpowiadającym mu tempie. Castiel złapał za stułę i podniósł się, by złapać Deana za barki. Chciał tym samym sprawić, że doznanie będą lepsze, chciał lepiej poczuć wnętrze Deana. Sam zaczął kołysać biodrami w tempie bruneta, przez co jego członek wreszcie trafił w punkt, którego tak długo szukał. Dean wygiął się na nim do tyłu, łapiąc się za jego uda, a z ust wydobył zdyszany jęk, który rozprzestrzenił się po całym mieszkaniu. Kiedy jego nasienie wylądowało na Castielu, ten wykonał jeszcze jedno pchnięcie i sam doszedł wewnątrz Deana, chowając swoją głowę w zagłębieniu szyi blondyna. Było mu tak bardzo dobrze, że nawet jego skrzydła się ujawniły. Objęły ich ciała, pozostawiając ich w dziwnym uścisku, delektując się ostatnimi chwilami niebywałego orgazmu, którego tam silnie pragnęli.


End file.
